Eating at Mc Donalds!
by LovinShadowtheHedgehog
Summary: This is a very funny story! for those of you that read Questions question questions well here it is! Vegeta ,Goku,shaodw and the rest of the gang go to mc donalds but Omochao brings out the gore what will ever happen?
1. Default Chapter

                                         Chapter1: Eating at Mc Donald's

Author: Thank you for those of you that read Chapter1: Question,Questions,Questions.

Also thank for those of you that sent me reviews^-^ Anyways, This is the Continuous chapter! The same characters from the last story, (Questions,Questions,Questions) will be in this story! Therefore I will explain whom the characters again. The characters in this story will be Omochao, Shadow, Vegeta, and Goku. And the three new characters are Janelle, a female black hedgehog, Dragon a female orange echidna, and Matt, a navy colored male echidna. For those of you that didn't read Chapter1: Questions, Questions, Questions Try reading it. You'll understand the story more and it's hilarious! Well, here is the story! ^-^

~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dragon/Omochao: YAY! Were going to Mc Donald's! 

Shadow: Can we go now? Your pathetic yelling isn't going to take us there…-__-

Janelle: Shadow's right, let's go!

****Everyone gets ready****

Matt: Are we ready now??? O_O!

Omochao: Why can't we go to wienersnitchel?  

Janelle: Why would you wanna go there?

Omochao: So I can wiener my SNITCHEL! ^-^

Everyone: {O_O} …

Shadow: Man do you need you head fixed!

Omochao: Wiener my SNITCHEL!

Shadow: -_-;

Dragon: I've never noticed Mc Donald's was across from us!

Janelle: You are the weirdest Echidna I've ever met…

Dragon: And you are the saddest Hedgehog I've ever met! ^-^

Janelle: I—

Shadow: Lets get this show on the road!

Omochao: But well get ran over on the road!

Matt: we will??

Omochao: HI! I'm Omochao! And I'm here to help you! ^-^

Janelle: we don't need you freakin help…

Dragon: Let's GO!

***Everyone gets to Mc Donald's****

Janelle: Finally! Were here!

Dragon: it only took us 2 min to get here…

Janelle: …

Dragon: Hey! It's Veggie!

Vegeta: …

Goku: HEY! What about me??? T_T

Shadow: Forget about you! Lets go and eat! I'm hungry!

Dragon: And I'm Imitation BlueBerry!!!!!!!

****Everyone gets in****

Shadow: Let's see… I think I'll have an …hmmmm

Omochao: I don't see no hmmm on the menu…

Dragon: I'll have a …um…Imitation BlueBerry!

Vegeta:…

Goku: but I don't see any Imitation blueberry…

Vegeta: I'm Speechless…

Goku: Now that you mentioned it.

Janelle: (goes up to the cash register)

Register person: HI welcome to Mc Donald's! How can I help you?

Omochao: (gets angry) BUT I'M SUPPOSED TO HELP THEM!

Everyone: SHHHHHHH!

Omochao: Is that an insult? Cause if it is then… then…  ::Sobs::

Janelle:I'll have a Mighty kids meal-

Dragon: Make that two!

Omochao: Does it come with a COCKY?

Everyone: {O_O}

Register person: Excuse me?

Matt: I think he meant COOKIE…

Shadow: I'll have a Mc Chicken Sandwich.

Janelle: Make that two!

Shadow: I thought you ordered a mighty kids meal?

Janelle: yea, for Omochao…

Shadow: Oh

Vegeta: I'll have 6 piece Chicken NUGGETS.

Goku: (Laughs) Is they're two? HA HA XD I mean I'll also have the 6 piece Chicken NUGGEtS!

Matt: Double Cheese Burger!

Janelle: DAMN!

Matt: I'll say, its Damn good!

Register person: DRINKS?

Everyone: Coke!

Person: that'll be 22.98.

Janelle: Vegeta you pay!

Vegeta: Why ME?

Omochao: cause you're the ME!

Vegeta: ??? ok I'll pay:

***Soon everyone finds their seats and began to eat****

Shadow: This is Good!

Dragon: Hey! I got a toy!

Omochao: is it pointy? Cause I like pointy stuff ^-^

Dragon: HUH?!

Omochao: I got Food!

Goku: (gets Dragons toy) WEEEE!

Dragon: HEY! That mine!

Matt: you are immature you know that?

Goku: ….

Omochao: (yells) I HAVEN'T BATHED IN DAYS!

Everyone: (Spits out there food)

Matt: I know how you fell Omochao..

Omochao: you do? Really?

Matt: yea, like Vegetas Chicken NUGGETS…

Vegeta: Hey were eating!

Matt: Not that kind of chicken NugGETS!

Goku: (Laughs)

****Note:

Shadow: isn't suppose to be " May I take you order" instead of may I help you?

Register person: oh yeaaa… Hi I'm OMOCHAO!

Shadow: WHAT?!

Register person: I mean your right I would of said may I take your order…

Shadow: ::Sweat Drop:: --__--;

Omochao: there was a cat who had a dog and bingo was his name HOE, B-I-T-C-H, B-I-T-C-H, B-I-t-c-h. and Bingo was his name HOE!

Janelle: You spelled Bingo Wrong…---____---;

Dragon: yes he did…

Shadow: …

People: There are Children here!!!!!

Omochao: There is? I thought they were adult midget people!

Shadow: Someone get this retard out of misery…

***Boss from Mc Donald's comes***

Boss: Please, all of you calm down! You are using bad laugnuage here!

Omochao: Like what? Cheese?

Boss: Bitch

Omochao: OOOO! Look who cursed!

Shadow: just shut up Omochao, your causing problems!

Dragon: Who invited Omochao?

****Silence****

Janelle: I guess nobody…

Goku: That is so sad…

Vegeta: or is it?

Boss: this place is for eating, not for language and gore!

Omochao: Al Gore? WHERE!?

Everyone: ::Sweat Drop:: -_-;

Boss: if you continue this behavior you will be kicked out of this restaurant. And you will never be welcomed here.

Omochao: Just like in the movies!

Matt: huh?

Omochao: Wiener My snitchel!

Boss: …

Vegeta: see what you did Omochao? My chicken nuggets are good!

Omochao: Who told you to look at THEM?

Everyone: (stares degusted)

Vegeta: SHUT UP!

Dragon: we are going to get in trouble again!

Goku: let hurry up and eat!

Omochao: (Yelling) ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE AND THINGS HERE! VEGETA LOOKS AT HIS NUGGETS!

Vegeta: (strikes Omochao)

Omochao: Oh that hurts! ANYBODY WANNA WEINER MY SNITCHEL?!

Boss: That's it! OUT!

Dragon: ( Dun,Dundun) Like dogs?

*****What will happen in Chapter 2? Find out! Please send me reviews!

Chapter2: All ends well it ends well. ******


	2. Chapter2: all ends well it ends well

                                   Chapter2: All ends well, it ends well…

Author: This is the last chapter I'll be, making a new story called Chapter1: Natural Geographic pain. Ill explain later at the end of this chapter what's it is about..

Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Shadow: Sorry about this…

Boss: well I'm going to feel sorry for you right now cause-

Omochao: (YELLS) ARE YOU ON YOU PERIOD? CAUSE YOU STINK!

******Everyone in the restaurant stares********

Boss: THAT"S IT! OUT!

Omochao: see? That's his problem!

Boss: OUT!

Shadow: Or else?

Boss: I'll call on the cops!

Dragon: Have mercy! @_@

Shadow: you don't tell the ultimate life form –

Boss: OUT! NOW!

Shadow: Lets go guys…

Omochao: Holy SHIT-

Boss: ERR

Omochao: I was about to say shiitake Mushrooms!

\

Dragon: ???

Goku: lets just go…

Omochao:L HEEL! BOSS! Before we go, how did you get those chicken nuggets? Was it painful for the chickens?

Boss: Maybe… I –

Shadow: why would they want to grab a chicken's crouch?

Omochao: I don't know, but the mc Donald's people should know that raping and molesting an animal such as a chicken, could be illegal…

Shadow: I never thought of that…

Omochao: hey boss! Have you seen the movie Crouching Chicken's hidden NUGGETS?

Boss: ???

Matt: how could a female chicken have nuggets? I thought roosters did…

Omochao: well in the movie, The so called female roosters are homosexual..

Matt: oh..we eat homosexual chicken nuggets?!

Boss: err out!

Omochao: Put a smile on! Put a smile on everybody come on! Weiner my snitcheL!

Janelle: Can you stop saying that? It's disgusting…

*****Everyone gets out******

Shadow: thanks to the stupid flying piece of –

Janelle: we know shadow…

Goku: -_-;

Vegeta: I didn't get to finish eating!

Matt: me too…

Vegeta: ::sigh::

Omochao: lets go home!

Everyone: (sarcastically) OHH WERE ELSE SHOULD WE GO SO YOU CAN SCREW EVERYTHING UP?

Omochao: I screwed my life before…(pause) WIENER MY SNITCHEL!

****Everyone goes home****

Goku: next time, lets don't invite Omochao…

Everyone: (falls anime style)

Dragon: Ghost mage! Enter the Matrix, everything is an illusion!

Shadow: I wish this was an illusion…

Omochao: (disappears)

Vegeta/Matt: It's about time he disappeared!

Janelle: OH NOW HE IS GONE?

Dragon: we have to find out how to get rid of him…

Matt: who knows?

Everyone: ::Sigh::

***Well this is the last chapter, like I said I'll be posting a new story called Chapter1: Natural geographic pain' its about Omochao video taping everyone while speaking in an annoying Australian voice. Shadow finds out some secrets about his friends when he- well find out! Very hilarious! I'll be probLey posting it on Wednesday or Thursday. Please give me reviews!


End file.
